What's Meant to Be
by Sammiexfile
Summary: Kate and Jack have a such a strong chemistry that everyone on the island knew about. Now, off the island, Kate and Jack live out what was 'meant to be' for them. Through the best and worst of times, they find how challenging it can be to fight but how easy it is to love.
1. Chapter 1

_Kate yawned and looked around her, where was everyone? Unfortunately, she could not remember the contents of the previous night nor knew where she was. When foot steps sounded like they were coming closer, her heart began pounding._

 _"W-Who's there?" Kate asked._

 _When there was no answer, Kate began feeling panicked. The footsteps came closer and Kate felt her side for her gun._

 _"I have a gun!" She yelled. "Don't come any closer!"_

 _A figure came into view but due to the time of early day Kate could not distinguish who it was._

 _Kate pointed her gun up. "Stay back, I'll shoot." Suddenly a pain shot through her body and she fell to the ground. "Ah!"_

 _The figure came running up. "Aw, Freckles?"_

 _"Sawyer..." Kate still felt the tremendous twinge of whatever was causing her to ache but was relieved it was just Sawyer. "You scared me."_

 _"Can't say you didn't either, what are you doing in this part of the jungle?" He asked, lending his hand to help up Kate._

 _"Thanks, Sawyer. To answer your question, I'm not really sure. Can't remember anything from last night." She held her hip._

 _Sawyer looked down to where Kate's hand was and saw that a giant red spot had covered the entirety of her left thigh had been soaked. "Uh, Freckles?"_

 _"What?" Kate followed Sawyer's eyes. "That's not good." She said before passing out._

 _Kate woke up again to a different place, Seriously? She remembered passing out and seeing Sawyer. She felt such a sharp pain in her hip that she nearly screamed. "Owww." She whimpered._

 _"Kate's up!" She heard someone say, Hurley maybe?_

 _Jack came running over. "Hey, Kate."_

 _"Hello? What's going on? What happened to my hip?" Kate began freaking out at the fact that so much was happening yet she knew so little._

 _"Calm down." Jack instructed. "Sawyer carried you up here from the jungle saying something had punctured you pretty deep. From what I can tell, I'm guessing that it was part of a branch."_

 _"Jack, it hurts." Was all Kate could mutter out before nearly passing out again._

 _"Stay with me, Kate." Jack said. "I need you to be awake so I can give you some antibiotics._

 _"But, It's hard...' Kate whimpered. "Can you fix it?"_

 _Jack laughed at her innocence. "Of course, Kate. You're going to be fine."_

 _Kate smiled at him. "Thank you."_

 _Sawyer came up. "What about me, Freckles? No thank you to the man who carried you 4 miles back to camp?" He wasn't truly mad, just halfway joking with her._

 _"Thank you." Kate said with a small smile, not wanting to argue._

 _"That's all I ask, a simple thank you for my workin'. Couldn't hurt you to slip it by me every now and then, Doc."_

 _"Shut up." Jack rolled his eyes._

 _"So, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Jack asked Kate as he handed her a water bottle and a sandwich labeled Dharma._

 _Kate sighed. "I already told you, I don't remember anything before waking up to find Sawyer rustling around in the jungle."_

 _Jack tried a little harder. "Can you try to remember? This way we can find out why-"_

 _"I said **I don't know.** " Kate said, it was obvious that she was getting aggravated by the persistent questions. _

_"Why don't you leave her alone, Doctor ask-y." Sawyer offered. "She said she don't know about none of it, so just stop askin'. Simple as that."_

 _Jack furrowed one brow. "Seeming by you obsession with it, am I so wrong as to think maybe you had something to do with it?"_

 _Sawyer scoffed. "Why would I hurt Freckles?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but you were the only one out there to witness anything."_

 _"Shut up, doc." Sawyer warned. "Don't you accuse me of nothin'."_

 _Jack ignored and continued to tend to Kate vicious wounds._

 _Sawyer twiddled with a pencil that he'd found in the hatch. "Damn that doc and all his inquisitions." He muttered to himself._

 _"What was that?" Charlie asked._

 _"Nothin', cheeky."_

 _Charlie frowned. "Why don't you stop with the insults? It's not that funny anymore."_

 _"Whatever." Sawyer wasn't in the mood._

 _"Sawyer!" Jack came running up to him. "I knew you did it, I knew you were the one that stabbed Kate. It wasn't a branch, you tried to kill her with a knife!"_

 _Sawyer just stood there laughing maliciously. "I'll kill her, doc. One day, I'll fucking kill that bitch."_

Kate shot up awake, her breathing rapid and her back sweaty.

Jack jolted. "Woah, what's happening." He looked to Kate who was disoriented and had teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream." She said.

Jack felt her trembling body against his own. "Was it the same one?"

Kate nodded. "We've been off that island for nearly 4 months and I'm still having that same dream almost every night."

"You endured a shit ton on that damn island." Jack reassured. "It's normal for victims of trauma to have reoccurring nightmares."

"You act like I was in the war." Kate sat up. "It's freaking me out because every time I think Sawyer's laugh gets scarier."

Jack rubbed little circles on her back. "It's going to be okay, they should stop once we get back to our 'normal' lives if there even is such a thing."

Kate laughed lightly. "I'm going to get some coffee, want any?"

"Nah, I don't like to caffeinate myself until it's at least 6:00 am." He joked.

Kate facetiously rolled her eyes and headed downstairs for her drink. Waiting on her coffee to brew, Kate opened the cabinet to get her special mug that Jack had bought from her as soon as they returned from the island. She reached in and saw Sawyer's face. Kate screamed and dropped the coffee mug; attempting to get away, she slipped and fell on the shattered pieces of mug. "Ah!" Her foot felt the impact and she knew it was bleeding.

Jack came running down the stairs. "What happened?"

"I was just trying to make coff-" Kate couldn't finish her sentence before crumbling into a pile of tears.

Jack turned on the kitchen lights and leaned down to help his confused and upset girlfriend. "Don't cry, sweetheart." Jack lifted her to the couch and got a broom to clean up the broken pieces.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Kate closed her eyes. "You got me that mug."

"Honey, don't worry. It was an accident." He Kate was upset about things more than just the mug breaking but that was what had set her off. "I'll clean this so no one else gets hurt, then I'll grab the gauze and alcohol and clean up that foot."

"Can you get some wine while you're at it." Kate kidded.

"That's what I like to see, that beautiful smile." Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack worried about Kate; lately, she had looked more anxious than normal and often got upset over the littlest things. They were doing some paperwork when Kate couldn't find the stapler and was nearly in tears over it. Jack had comforted her every time these small upsets occurred but anytime he tried to bring it up, Kate brushed him off as if she was totally fine. When Kate began crying over grabbing a spoon instead of a fork, Jack decided it was time for him to talk.

"Kate listen," He said, "we both know that recently you've been rather..." He chose his words carefully in order not to offend her, "...worried about things that should not have caused so much concern."

Kate stared at him as if he had just accused her of murder. "I've been what?"

"Worried, anxious," Jack flashed his eyes around the room. "Um..it's just something I've noticed and I want to make sure that you're okay."

There was that same look. "Jack, I am fine and I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack didn't really know what to say. "You know you can talk to me, Kate."

"I know." Kate said.

He hugged her and was about to go back to his computer when he heard a sniff. He turned around to see Kate's upset eyes. "Jack, you're right. I need to talk to you."

 _Oh great,_ he thought. _Did I mess up?_

But Kate's face was now beaming. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He was stunned.

"I'm pregnant!" Kate was smiling from ear to ear.

"With a baby?" Jack was still started by the news.

Kate playfully rolled her eyes. "That's normally how it works."

Jack stood in silence. "Kate..."

Suddenly she thought that Jack was not going to be happy. Her heart began pounding, _Is he mad?_

But Jack began beaming just as Kate had. "Oh, honey!" He grabbed her into his arms. "I am so happy. A baby!"

Kate's smile returned. "I know!" She jumped into Jack's arms. "I'm gonna be a mom."

"And I'm gonna be a dad." Jack kissed her. "I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too." Kate was crying tears a joy, something she hadn't felt in a while.

"When did you find out?" Jack asked and they sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"About three weeks ago when I went to the doctor. I'll 7 weeks along." Kate couldn't stop smiling.

Jack hugged her again. "I want to tell someone, but I don't know who to tell."

Kate mentioned that Sawyer and Claire lived not too far and that she had their numbers. "It would be nice to catch up with them anyways; I haven't seen them in months."

"And little Aaron sure has grown up."

Kate felt a twinge at her heart. "Oh, little Aaron isn't so little."

Jack grabbed her hand. "I know you miss him."

"I do, but I know he's happy with his mom. Claire is so good with him."

Jack called up and made arrangements for them to meet at a restaurant closer to them the following day for a little reunion.

Kate woke up at a quarter 'till six a.m, throwing up in the toilet.

Jack woke up to her wrenching and poked his head in the bathroom door.

"Jack, you can go back to bed. I'm okay." Kate said.

He went downstairs and got some water for her.

"Thank you," Kate flushed and went back to bed, "Baby is hurting me." She rubbed her stomach, jokingly.

Jack kissed her forehead.

They slept in and got ready to meet with Sawyer and Claire.

"I'm pretty nervous, if I'm honest." Jack told Kate.

Kate shook her head. "I am too."

They got in the car and began driving.

Sawyer sat as he waited for his friends to arrive, his patience was dwindling. When Kate and Jack walked in he got up and greeted them.

"Heya, doc, freckles."

"Hi Sawyer." They said, Kate hugging him and Jack shaking his hand.

"How's it going?" Sawyer asked.

"Good, actually. Thanks. And you?" Jack gathered them to sit down as they awaited Claire.

"It's goin' well for me too. Freckles, you're still as hot if not hotter than the time I saw you last." Sawyer said, knowing it would get on Jack's nerves.

"Hey, watch it." Jack laughed, their exchanges were not longer formed with anger but in light of things.

"Just messin' with ya, doc. But really Freckles, you look very pretty."

Kate thanked him.

"Hello, everybody." Claire said, walking in with Aaron.

"Hey." They greeted, simultaneously.

Kate's heart began beating when she saw Aaron; she looked how big he'd gotten. "Hey, sweetpea."

The little boy smiled and hid behind his mother.

"Say hi, Aaron." Claire encouraged.

"Hi." His voice was so small.

"Hold old are you now?" Kate asked.

Aaron looked up at his mom then back at Kate. "Six."

"Wow." Kate couldn't believe it.

Jack noticed a single tear that fell down her cheek when she turned around and saw her trying to discreetly hide it. He rubbed her thigh, reassuringly.

When waiting on the food, Sawyer got curious. "So, Jacko. What's this big knews you had to tell us?"

Jack looked at Kate and grabbed her hand. "Care to share?"

Kate nodded her head. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Sawyer said.

"Congratulations, Kate," Claire said, "When are you due?"

"June eigth." Kate answered.

Claire smiled.

Kate rubbed her stomach. "I thinking I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

Jack looked to her with concern. "It's that damn morning sickness."

Claire and Sawyer both nodded with sympathy.

"That was the worst part of being pregnant, it really sucks." Claire said.

When Kate returned she looked a little flushed. "Sorry, guys."

"No problem, Freckles." Sawyer said.

They talked a bit more and ate their food. When it was time for goodbye, they had solemn yet hopefull looks.

"I wish you luck with your baby." Claire said.

"Me too," Sawyer agreed, "Make sure to tell the little squirt about his Uncle Sawyer. And hey...don't be a stranger."

Kate and Jack smiled. "Bye, guys."

It was a good little reunion, and they had all planned on trying to make this a more frequent thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"This has got to fucking stop." Kate exhaled before throwing up the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"I'm sorry that baby is doing that to you," Jack sayid and handed her a bottle of Benadryl, "This should help you."

"Thanks Jack but all of these medications have not been doing anything." Kate sighed and grabbed a toothbrush.

Jack took the bottle back. "I think I know of something a little stronger you can use without harming baby."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm about to loose my mind waiting to find out the gender, how can I wait two more months?"

Looking to her with concern, Jack reached out his hand. "I know you're anxious but worrying isn't good for you or the baby. Try to calm down, alright?" He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down?" Kate grew livid, "You calm down; you're not the one having the baby are you?"

"Hormones..." Jack whispered, facetiously.

Kate's eyes widened. "Now you've done it," She lunged for him but he moved just in time for her to miss. "Come back here."

Before they knew it, Jack and Kate were chasing each other in their own house like toddlers at recess. "You can't catch me," Jack called and Kate stared him down.

"Making a pregnant woman run, what a gentleman." Kate joked.

Pretty soon they ended up on the couch laughing until tears came to their eyes. "Mmm, I love you." Jack grabbed her up in a passionate kiss.

Kate grinned seductively and pounced on him. "I love you too, you _animal_."

"Kinky," Jack licked his lips. "I like kinky."

The lights were turned off and they entangled themselves in lovemaking.

* * *

"That..." Jack exclaimed, out of breath.

"Woah," Kate laid back down.

"That was..." Jack repeated.

Kate closed her eyes. "Amazing."

Jack was turned on that he was able to make Kate feel so good.

"Jack Shephard, you are one arousing man."

Nodding and grabbing his shirt, Jack headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for work."

Kate frowned.

"Don't do this," Jack said, "You know I would make love to you all day if I could but I have to work." He frowned back and mocked her little pout.

She got up and picked up her clothes, "Guess I should get to go too...all day I'm going to think about you and that sexy smile of yours."

Jack bit his lip, "I know what you're trying to do."

Kate pretended to be oblivious, "What? I'll have to remember those rock hard abs and that arousing-" She stopped as Jack came back to the bed.

"You won this time, Katherine Anne Austen," He pulled his shirt off and jumped into bed, "But only because pretty soon we won't be able to do this for a long while." He grazed his face against hers.

Kate felt his shave stubble brush against her cheeks and dreaded ever leaving that bed again. "Do me, and do me hard," Kate felt herself already turned on again, "I won't be able to last much longer."

Jack felt his hardened member against his boxers, "Oh, Kate I will," He threw off his shorts and grabbed Kate up; he ripped her panties off. He used his hand to trace the outer edge of her thighs, toying with her before actually fucking her. He gently slid one finger in and Kate shivered with expectation. All of a sudden, without warning, Jack slammed into her and Kate's body nearly flipped.

"Jack!" She screamed as he hit her in the perfect spot, "Damnit, Jack." Kate said this out of pure pleasure.

As Jack got his last pump in, Kate was shaking with an orgasm.

"I'm gonna come, fucking shit." Kate squeezed her hands on Jack's biceps as her orgasm hit her like an ongoing truck.

Jack was so pleased with himself, "Like that don't you?" He grinned and it made Kate go wild.

"I _loved_ it."

* * *

"Shit, I'm gonna be late again." Jack muttered to himself as he shoved the key into his car. It was the fifth night that week that he had come home too late to eat the dinner Kate made for them. She was so sweet and began really missing him.

"You said you'd call..." Kate sat on the couch in their living room.

Jack set down his keys on the table and walked over to his beautiful wife, "I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Her eyes looked lighter when wetted with tears; those emerald orbs were enough to make anyone fall.

"I was caught up with a patient who needed emergency surgery, his gallbladder was ruptured and he was at great risk for septicemia-"

Kate cut him off, "Stop with the excuses, Jack,"

"I can't help getting more patients Kate, what do you want me to do, leave them untreated? Hey, why don't I just leave them dead on the operating table."

Kate closed her eyes, "Jack I-"

He didn't let her talk, "You'd like that wouldn't you, for me to leave that patient to die? As long as you get what you want it doesn't matter who you hurt. Isn't that right, Kate?" The indignation in his voice made Kate squeeze her eyes shut tighter.

"Jack..." She didn't want to cry, not now. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Forget it," Jack waved her off and slammed the door behind him as he went into their bedroom.

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she sat on the couch, quietly sobbing to herself.

Jack felt like yelling; he didn't mean to go off on Kate like that but the words were said and done, no taking it back. "Ugh!" He grabbed the books off the shelf and threw them against the wall.

Kate heard all the commotion and decided that it was time to go and check up on him. "Hey," She whispered and walked into the room, "Are you okay?'

Jack laughed and sighed, " _'Am I okay?'_ Who cares how I am, are _you_ okay?" He directed his question towards Kate because he felt like such an inconsiderate jerk for going off at her like that and yelling.

"I'm fine," Kate said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't patient with you."

"Come here," Jack embraced his beautiful girlfriend, "I'm sorry for coming home late, not calling, and then yelling at you. You don't deserve an asshole like me."

Kate shook her head, "It was an accident, I'm not angry with you. All is forgiven. I just ask that you try and call me if you're going to be late."

"Yes, I promise sweetheart."

Feeling his soft arms around her, Kate gestured towards the bed where'd they'd sleep soundly that night. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Jack kissed her soft cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's belly was beginning to protrude and it made her excited for the baby, "Just four and a half more months and I'll be a mom to a little boy or girl." Her face beamed with exultation.

"Today we find out which one," Jack grabbed Kate's hand in his for support, "I could not be more anxious."

"Same here," She walked in with Jack to the Obstetrician's office.

The waiting room was filled with expecting mothers and younger girls, some who looked ecstatic to be expecting and others, not so much. Kate noticed a girl that was sitting alone, not any older than seventeen, looking anxious and apprehensive. She decided to go over an talk with her.

"Hello, my name's Kate," She held out her hand to greet the young girl and sat down beside her.

The girl shook Kate's hand hesitantly, smiling coyly, "I'm Jasmine."

Kate did not want to make Jasmine any more nervous than she already was so she asked quietly, "Are you as excited to have a baby as I am?"

Jasmine's eyes displayed fear and all her attempts to maintain a calm facade were failing her; shrugging her shoulder and tilting her head slightly, she replied, "Sure...I guess..." Her lips were pursed, "It's whatever, really."

Seeing the fear, Kate pressed on, "Are you okay?"

The girl grew in confidence and spat out, "You're a complete stranger, I don't even know you. Why are you so interested in me? Why are you talking to me?"

Kate expected Jasmine to become resilient to the constant questioning as any one would be if a stranger began interrogating them, "Because, once I was almost as lucky as you are."

Jasmine laughed, sardonically, " _Lucky?_ What makes you think that I'm lucky, _Kate?_ " She said her name with such bitterness that even Kate was taken back. "What do you know about my life? If by 'lucky' you mean getting cheated on by your boyfriend when you're three months pregnant with his child, getting told that it's too late to get a fucking abortion, and thrown out of the house by your conservative freakin' parents, then I must be the luckiest person alive."

"Hey," Kate spoke in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. All I meant is that once I was pregnant but I gave that up because I was on the run; the cops were after me and I couldn't take care of a baby. After getting that abortion, I've regretted it every single day." Kate felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Jasmine's demeanor softened and she apologized for Kate's loss.

"All I'm saying is that you're not alone and just because you're going to have this baby does not mean that your life is over. If you need me, call me." Kate handed her a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

Taking the note in her shaky hands, Jasmine thanked Kate.

"Ms. Austen?" A nurse in light pink scrubs called from the door.

Kate walked with Jack into the room.

"Just remove your clothes and put this on." The nurse handed Kate a gown. "Doctor Gains should be in shortly."

Kate changed into the gown and caught Jack staring at her, "You checkin' me out?"

Jack blushed, "Maybe I am."

"Are you gonna think I'm this hot when I'm screaming bloody murder as a baby is pushed out of my vagina?" Kate looked skeptical.

"Of course, it's the miracle of life." Jack smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure." Kate snickered.

"Katherine Austen?" Doctor Gains opened knocked and opened the door, "Ready for the sonogram?"

Kate sighed loudly, "Am I ever!"

The doctor applied the ultrasound gel to Kate's bulging stomach and turned on the machine.

Jack held on to Kate's hand as they awaited the news.

"Everything looks healthy with your baby," Doctor Gains showed them the picture.

Kate and Jack exchanged a relieved smile.

"She is growing perfectly, Ms. Austen and Mr. Shephard."

Kate's eyes widened and tears closely followed, "She!"

Jack looked just as excited, "We're having a girl!" He kissed her.

The doctor stopped the machine, "That's all for now, congratulations."

They thanked the doctor and headed home, both so thrilled that they were going to have a girl.

"A girl, I can't believe it." Kate cried as happy tears were still flowing down her face.

Jack felt his own eyes getting a bit misty, "I love you and our baby girl so much."

"We need to think of names now," Kate said.

"I have at least a dozen in mind," Jack responded.

* * *

"You took a wrong turn," Kate told Jack when he went past the turnoff to their street, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jack had a mischievous smile on his face.

Kate sat and waited and pretty soon Jack pulled the car over by a park that they'd been to only a couple times. "Follow me."

"You're gonna make a pregnant woman walk at the park?" She asked, jokingly.

"Just come on." Jack said as headed over to a shady spot where beautiful trees were all around and a fountain spouted water in the distance. "I need to show you something."

Kate felt nervous, "Jack, what is it?"

"Enough questions," Jack lead her to a gazebo with flowers decorated all around it and rose petals on the ground. "Do you remember that time on the island when you stitched me up and the time that you were with me while my appendix burst?" Jack asks, grabbing her hand in his.

Kate nodded her head.

"Remember when I was stabbed in the side and you helped me from bleeding to death?"

Kate nodded again, "Yes, Jack. I remember but what does that have to do-"

He cut her off, "I may be a surgeon, a doctor, someone who has saved hundreds of lives but Kate..." Jack leaned down on one knee and Kate's eyes widened, "Kate... _you_ saved mine. You were there for me at my weakest, you mended me in so many ways. I don't know who I was before you came into my life." His eyes watered with fresh tears. "I don't deserve you but Katherine Anne Austen, damnit I love you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Her cheeks were covered in tears again and she could barely mutter the word, 'yes'. "Yes, J-Jack. Of course."

He grabbed her into a kiss, and placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

"One and a half months, one and a half months and this will all be over with," Jack said over and over in his head every time that Kate got snappy with him; her mood swings fluctuated daily. It didn't matter if Jack was trying to be nice, Kate got annoyed at anything he said.

"Talking to yourself, I see," Kate scoffed as she walked by his office. "Isn't there anything better that you could be doing? Oh, like maybe doing a load of laundry after a while instead of making your pregnant-as-hell finance do it?"

 _Take a breath in...release is slowly._ "I'm sorry, honey," Jack closed his eyes. "I should help you." He walked up to Kate and tried taking the basket out of her hands.

"Well, I already _got_ this one. Geez, Jack. Get the one downstairs,"

Jack huffed, "Yes _M'am_ ," His sarcastic tone did not please Kate.

She gasped. "That...was so unthoughtful," Already there were tears streaming down her face. "You are just so mean." Kate rushed off with the basket.

"I'm the mean one?" Jack said this only under his breath, not wanting to cause any more strife.

* * *

Jack checked his phone, ' _1:30 PM'._ He sat in the car and waited for Kate so they could go to the lamaze class.

"Stop looking at me like that," Kate snapped.

"Like what?"

Kate cackled, "Like you don't know," Her voice mocked him.

"I _don't._ " Perhaps he was giving her a look of disapproval, but she was running late. After screaming at him the whole day, this was one thing that was actually her fault.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She separated every word to prolong her resentment towards Jack.

"Sorry," It was all Jack could say without getting lashed out on.

Driving down the highway, Kate came onto a slight predicament. "Jack, pull over,"

Jack rolled his eyes, "We're in the middle of the highway, there's no where to pull over."

Kate got panicky, "I have to pee _now._ "

"Couldn't you go at home?" Jack joked.

Kate didn't appreciate being treated like a toddler, "I did you dipshit, but I have to go again. Pull over the fucking car."

There was no safe way of pulling over so Jack had to wait until there was an exit.

"You are so fucking stupid," Kate was agitated.

Jack decided then to speak up, "Alright, Kate. I can put up with the yelling, the anger, the bossiness and even the name calling but don't call me stupid."

Kate stared at him with a blank face, " _Stupid,"_ She said, testing him as a three year old does.

"I get that you're pregnant, Kate and you have a right to be moody. But, I don't deserve to be talked to like this. Not when I am trying to please you with everything I do."

"I'm sorry..." This time is was Kate that uttered those two words, "I was being really mean to you."

Satisfied and glad that his wife finally said something nice to him, Jack smiled, "Thank you for admitting it."

"But," Kate started, "you were being a jerk about not pulling over."

"Fair enough," Jack agreed and laughed.

* * *

Kate stared at the burger that Jack was eating: meat, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, and bacon. "Mmmm." Her mouth watered.

Jack was about to take a bite when he looked over to Kate who had puppy dog eyes, "Do you want some?" He gave a defeated sigh when Kate eagerly shook her head yes.

"That looks so good," Kate took a bite.

"My one cheat day and my fiancé eats half my sandwich," He said, facetiously.

"It needs anchovies," Kate's eyes widened. "I need anchovies."

"You're a vegetarian, Kate." Jack was about to judge her eating habits but Kate was already raiding the cabinet for her latest craving.

Kate grabbed tuna, tomatoes, cucumber, and a banana. She checked everywhere for anchovies, "I need anchovies, Jack." She was on the brink of tears before Jack began climbing up on the counter.

"They're on the very top shelf, babe."

Eyes misty, she gratefully took the can from Jack, "Thank you."

"No problemo," Jack smiled. "Enjoy that disgusting fish."

Kate bite into the sandwich; the tuna and anchovies nearly made Jack gag. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"It's so good," She said through a mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it, meanwhile I'll be plugging my nose from that rancid smell coming from your meal."

Kate playfully rolled her eyes and got up to clean her plate. As she stood up, Kate felt a distinguishable amount of liquid flow down her pants. "Jack?" She began panicking. "Something's not right."

Jack noticed that her pants were soaked, "Your water broke, we need to get you to a hospital."

Kate worried that it was too early to be giving birth, "This can't be happening, it's too early." Although worried, she was thankful she had a doctor as a finance; she kept asking him questions. "It it normal to hurt this bad? Jack, this hurts! Should I lay down? I don't know what to do!"

"Just calm down, you're going to be okay. We're almost there," Jack was distracted by Kate's constant questioning and didn't want to get caught by the cops for speeding to the hospital.

Screaming, Kate held on to her legs, "Jack! It hurts."

He knew it was hurting Kate but didn't know what else to do besides talk to her and try to get her to remain calm as much as possible, "Kate, I know that you're in a lot of pain and I need you to breathe and continue breathing; we're two minutes away from the hospital. Just. Keep. Breathing."

Rushing into the hospital, Jack carried Kate, "She's going into labor, we need a room."

The nurse got them checked in fast and got Kate a room.

"You have got to get this baby out of me, It's killing me," Kate was already sweating.

The nurse got the doctor in and she examined her, "You're nearly ready to start pushing, sweetheart," The doctor grabbed her hand and smiled.

Kate squeezed Jack's hand as the doctor positioned her for birth.

"I'm going to count to three and you're going to start pushing alright?"

Kate just let out a muffle.

"One...Two...Three..."

Kate pushed with all her might and nearly cut off the circulation in Jack's hand, " _ **Augh!**_ "

"Good, just three more times alright?" The doctor could see part of the baby's head.

When Kate pushed the second time, she screamed so loud that Jack even started worrying.

"This fucking hurts Jack, screw you for doing this to me. This is all your fault!" She yelled and pushed for the third time, "AH!" That was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life.

Jack kept ahold of her hand.

When they heard the loud sound of a baby crying, both Kate and Jack had to wipe away the tears from their eyes.

"Let me hold her," Kate said.

The doctor finished cleaning her up and handed the baby to Kate.

"She's so small," Kate whispered. "Thank you for making me a mommy," She looked up at Jack, no longer mad.

"You are so welcome, thank you for making me a daddy," He smiled and admired the love of his life holding the other love of his life.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Mia Grace Shephard," Kate said. They both loved the name.

Kate held her little baby in her arms, "She's so small." Kate touched Mia's cheek.

"She's so beautiful, honey. You did such a good job." Jack let mother and daughter have a special moment.

"Want to hold her?"

Jack accepted Mia into his arms, "Hey there little one,"

Kate wiped the tears in her eyes again when she saw how adorable they looked together. She knew how lucky she was to have him.

"Time to start breastfeeding," The doctor said.

Kate held Mia close to her body and started breastfeeding, "She's not really taking it." There was disappointment strung across her face.

"That's normal," The doctor ensured. "We can try back in a half hour."

Jack pulled Kate's hair away from her eyes and saw her emerald orbs glisten, "It's going to be okay, she'll take from you eventually. Sometimes it just takes a little time, especially when babies are born early."

Noddering her head, she tried putting her worries aside.

A little later, Mia successfully took Kate's milk.

"You precious little thing," Kate cooed. "I love so much."

Despite being premature, the doctor said most everything looked normal. The only thing slightly wrong was that her bladder was smaller than average and that she may take a little longer to breastfeed.

They were both so thankful for the little miracle Kate brought into the world.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of crying shot through the baby monitor as Kate and Jack attempted to sleep. For the fifth time that night, little Mia Grace Shephard begged for the attention of her parents.

" _Please_ , Jack," Desperation hung in Kate's voice.

He knew she was exhausted. Jack knew that Kate was in dire need of sleep so he threw his feet over the side of the bed and walked towards the nursery, "For such a small baby, you sure are loud." Jack picked up his daughter and attempted rocking her to sleep. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw Kate's; Mia had her momma's nose too. He changed her diaper and put her back in the crib. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Jack went back to bed to see Kate flung across the entire bed, passed out entirely. He gently moved her away and got into the bed. Kate adjusted and curled up by his side.

Kate was preparing Mia's bottle as Jack began to head out for work, "Are you sure you can handle having Mia by yourself all day today?" He asked, meaning for it to be a genuine gesture of care but Kate took offense.

"Of course I can handle it, Jack. Mia and I will be just fine," She kissed him on the cheek.

Jack returned the gesture and waved bye to his daughter, "Bye-Bye. Daddy loves you so much," He blew her a kiss and tickled her stomach, causing her to squeal.

"We're gonna have so much fun today, aren't we?" Kate said to her adorable little daughter.

Mia squirmed in her bouncer.

Kate went to go get Mia's blanket.

Mia began crying.

"Oh, baby girl. I'm just getting your blanket," She picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

The crying did not subside for another hour as Kate was trying everything to stop it; she had fed her, changed her (twice), rocked her, burped her, and tried putting her in the bouncer again. Nothing was working. "Don't cry, Mia. Please stop crying." An exhausted Kate held Mia on the couch and tried breastfeeding her again.

Mia still cried and cried.

Kate felt like crying, herself. After rocking her again and laying her in the crib, Mia's crying subsided. Kate sighed in relief and grabbed the baby monitor to go downstairs and try to prepare herself lunch. The whole mom thing was so new to her; she didn't know if she should bring the crib down with her or leave Mia upstairs while she was asleep. Everything was so overwhelming. She grabbed a breakfast bar and ran back upstairs with her computer and googled things for hours in order to try and be a better mother. It hit her like a ton of bricks out of nowhere that she hadn't read one single book on parenting or childhood since her High School Childcare and Development class.

Mia awoke but was surprisingly not very fussy. Kate looked in the crib to see her baby making a weird face. "Leaving mommy another surprise, I guess." Kate laughed. When she went to change her, she saw a small brownish red mark on Mia's thigh. This immediately worried Kate. She grabbed her cell and shakingly called up Jack.

"Hello, honey," He answered. "Everything alright?"

Kate spoke is unsteady breaths. "Jack...I saw something...I don't know what it is..."

Jack's heart skipped a beat and he wondered if Kate was seeing things from the Island again, "What's going on?"

"There's this...mark on Mia's thigh," Kate felt herself hyperventilating, "It's brown and reddish like a bruise. Jack, I'm scared."

Jack took a deep breath, "Kate, it's probably a birthmark. It's okay, sweetheart. When I get home, I'll check it out."

Kate forgot about birthmarks, "It probably is that, isn't it. You're right, Jack. Thank you."

"Goodbye, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Kate sighed in relief, "A birthmark," She said out loud. "Of course that's all it is."

About thirty minutes later and after feeding Mia again, Mia began coughing. Kate patted her back and started freaking out again. "Shit!" She called up Jack again and was near breaking on the phone.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Mia is okay," He began worrying for Kate's sake.

"But she coughed, Jack. What if she's sick. I'm going to take her up to the Pediatric Clinic."

"Kate, she stopped coughing?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then it's okay, newborns cough," Jack said bye and hung up the phone.

Kate's heart raced. She just wanted Mia to be safe and away from all harm. She'd never done this mother thing before, only babysat a neighbor kid once as a 13-year-old.

Kate ended up calling Jack for the third time, panic instilled in her voice just as it had been the past two times.

"Listen, Kate. I can't really talk, I'm with patients who need my attention too." He didn't want to wave Kate off but knew that her fears were ones of new mothers and not to be concerned about.

"But she coughed again," Kate said in a low voice, slightly embarrassed to have called again.

Jack's heart went out to her but he had to go, "I'll check when I get home, I'm sure she's fine."

Over the course of the day, Kate ended up calling Jack four more times. She wasn't proud of it but craved reassurance that Mia was okay.

The afternoon turned into a night and Kate longed for Jack to be home. When she heard the garage door open, she rushed over to the door with Mia. "Jack, is this normal?" She pointed to the baby's lips.

Jack, not a bit irritated with Kate's constant calling, got a little sarcastic with her. "Kate, oh no! Her lips are pink! That's awful!"

Kate just began sobbing, "I can't do this!" She placed Mia in her bouncer. "I'm not fit to be a mother." She threw herself on the couch and heaved.

Jack regretted getting a tone with her and sat leaned down next to the couch, "Yes you can do this, Kate. You're just a little over-worried right now. All new mothers are. Try to take a couple of breaths and calm down." He checked Mia over and determined that there was nothing wrong with her. It was a birthmark, the coughing was more likely to be hiccups, and her lips just looked a little red in the light. "Everything is fine, Kate."

She jammed her head into his chest and cried in relief, "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled, "You're welcome. That's what doctors are for, right?" He winked and kissed her head.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warning: Mature content ahead (graphic sex scene)*****

Jack waved bye to Sawyer as he drove away with Mia. He would be babysitting for the weekend so Jack and Kate could get caught up on a few things. Mia was now seven weeks old but to them, it felt like an eternity. They loved every second of being around their little miracle, but it was hard with the broken up sleep and the hundreds of diapers.

Kate closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Jack.

Jack noticed that Kate looked preoccupied so he grabbed her hand. "It's going to be alright, honey."

Kate half-smiled. "She's so young, Jack. Is it safe to have a three-month-old baby out in the open air?"

Laughing, he rubbed small circles on Kate's back. "It's safe, love. I promise. As long as Sawyer washes his hands before holding her and caring for her she should be alright."

Kate sighed in relief, she knew that Mia was safe with Sawyer but wanted to hear her doctor husband say it. _Damn._ He was hot.

"I see you looking at me," Jack eyed her up and down, "You sexy thing you."

With a wink of an eye, Kate fluttered over to Jack's embrace.

"It's just us now," Jack said as he seductively rubbed Kate's arm. "We have the house to ourselves."

The way Jack talked turned Kate into a giant, horny mess. She smiled and took off her shirt.

Jack felt his dick twitch at the sight of Kate's bare chest; the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra under her shirt made him crazy.

Kate did not make haste and began to take off Jack's pants. She noticed his solid, rock hard shaft flip up from out of the restraint of the denim. She grabbed it and Jack moaned softly. "You like that, baby?"

Feeling great pleasure, Jack nodded in agreement, "Mmmm, Kate."

She started rubbing him and took his dick in her mouth; she sucked up and down, enticing her partner's desires. She kept going until Jack stopped her.

Nearly cumming, Jack moaned louder, "Kate, s...stop, I want to c...cum inside you," He shivered as Kate stopped sucking. The practice of edging made them both have stronger climaxes.

Kate spread her legs and guided Jack's penis to her opening, "Fuck me. Fuck me good."

The way Kate said that hardened his already solid dick harder, "I will." He rubbed his hand over her breasts, stopping to rub Kate's nipples.

Kate moaned and Jack then moved his hand to her upper thigh, rubbing up almost to her opening then down again, it drove her crazy. "Jack, fuck me now."

Jack enjoyed making her wait, seeing her beg for more. His fingers massaged Kate's clit. His fingers began working faster then he lowered his head and began licking: slowly at first but eventually plowing his tongue into her.

Kate's legs shook as she felt an orgasm coming on, "Yes!" She yelled.

Jack retreated his tongue and Kate moaned so loud he worried the neighbors might hear. "If you're already moaning like that, I wonder wha-"

Kate grabbed Jack's dick, "Shut up and fuck me."

Jack acted with no haste. "Yes, ma'am." He pounded his penis into her soft vagina, causing her to scream with pleasure. He was fast with her and when her body started quivering he slowly stopped thrusting and Kate moaned, "Don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" He entered her again and she tried with every might in her being not to scream. She thrust the air and Jack finally slammed into her with one large pump.

They came simultaneously.

Tired and sweaty, Kate and Jack fell back on the bed. Neither said a word...


End file.
